


Happy Anywhere With You

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Quick little drabble about a much needed date night to celebrate your anniversary.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Happy Anywhere With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is kinda short and crappy (I wrote it years ago for my Tumblr) but I still think it's something pleasant. It's a easy drabble, full of fluff.

You sigh, sitting on the uncomfortable couch in some dusty motel room. You laid on the couch with your legs on Dean’s lap. He was tracing patterns with his fingers up and down your thigh. You currently had grown frustrated and bored by your day off (and one year anniversary of the start of our dating).

“Hmm.” Dean barely acknowledge you as his eyes were still fixed on the rustic television across from the couch.

You groaned, standing up. You walked to Dean’s end of the couch and began to straddle his lap.

“Babe…” Dean whispered, finally giving you the slightest of attention.

“Dean, we should do something.” You whined, wrapping your arms around his neck. Dean’s arms made their way around your waist.

“Well…” Dean’s eyes perked up as he started to lean in to kiss your neck. His hands slowly moving to your jean covered thighs.

“No, no, not that.” You giggle, lightly hitting his chest. “It’s our anniversary.”

“Yes, that’s why this seems appropriate.” He claimed. You rolled your eyes.

“What about date night?” You pleaded. You’ve only been on maybe two real, official dates with Dean. Hunting takes up the rest of your time. Except for tonight. Tonight could be something extraordinary.

“I.. Sure.” Dean sighed but you saw the faint excitement in his eyes.

“Yay!” You exclaimed as you climbed off his lap. After throwing on your coat, your tossed Dean’s his, watching him swiftly put it on.

“There’s a little diner just down the road.”

You tried hiding your excitement but it was hard. A small date with Dean is what you both really, really needed.

“Just a diner? You sure that’s what you want? We can go a bit fancier, [Y/N], if you want.” Dean said as he climbed into the Impala. You slid in to the passenger seat.

“We don’t exactly have the money for fancier.” You shrugged. Honestly it didn’t bother you.

“I would’ve found a way. I’ll always find a way for my girl.” Dean whispered as he started the car. You looked down at your hands, blushing.

He grabbed your hand as he began driving.

“I’m happy anywhere with you.” You whispered and leaned over, kissing Dean on the cheek.

You saw a faint smile on his face. Saw a tough, strong man go soft just for a moment. Just for you. It made your heart melt.

Dean pulled into the diner’s parking lot and turned off the car. You made it inside and in a booth near the back.

As you scanned the menu, Dean reached over and took your hand in his. Both of you pretended to not notice but it still felt nice.

After ordering your meals, you stared at Dean who pulled his hand away from yours and was fumbling with his silverware. You giggled. He hadn’t looked anywhere near this nervous since your very first official date with him.

That date, like such, consisted of burgers from a diner, some ice cream with pie, and a heated make out session pressed against the Impala.

But seeing Dean nervous was so… odd? unfamiliar? you saw him ruthless and determined while hunting, never once losing focus. So to see him fumbling on words and motions while with you was shocking but adorable.

“You alright?” You asked, smiling at Dean.

“Yeah I just can’t believe it’s been one whole year.” Dean chuckled.

“Didn’t even feel like a year.” You whispered, stretching over the table and kissing Dean.

He had a big smile when you pulled away. “God, I love you.”

What. He had never said that sober. Your eyes widened. Dean coughed and looked away, returning to fumbling with his silverware.

You grab his hand. “I love you, too.”


End file.
